I like the way you move
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: I had a perfect view of you, shaking those sexy little hips of yours. Your slim black jeans hugging every each of those lovely legs...' Warnings: Public!Sex


It was dark in the here, like any other club I'd been in except for the random lights that lit up certain spots. The crowded dance floor was in full swing for dancing, while I stood by the bar, sipping at a beer that I counted had been my fourth that night. The familiar chords to a certain Bodyrockers songs began to play, and I turned my attention towards the dance floor.

And that's where I caught sight of you.

I had a perfect view of you, shaking those sexy little hips of yours. Your slim black jeans hugging every each of those lovely legs, and I had to bite my lips when laughed out loud at something one of your friends whispered in your ear.

You're perfect for this song, imitating it the best to the singers description, love to dance, clap your hands, put your hands in the air…you did it all.

I took another swig of my drink before moving towards you. Weaving in and out of the bodies of dancers just to get to you. My hands are itching to touch you, pull you close and hopefully within the night, make our bodies into one. It was as though your friends sensed my arrival, and quickly disappeared. You looked at their retreating figures with confusion, and that's when I pressed my body against your back. You freeze for a moment, only to relax and sway with the beat of the music. The pounding bass, and our shifting bodies flowing on the floor.

That's when you finally look back at me, your head tilting upward to get a glance and my face and I couldn't help but smile when the look of shock crossed yours. My hands grabbed your hips and I sandwiched our bodies closer, and I knew that you felt my arousal against you.

We dance for a couple more songs, fast and grinding to the fast beats while we slowed our bodies to the slower songs. You turned and faced me and I saw that mischievous glint in your eyes telling me that I had no idea what I was getting myself into. You disappeared to the back of the club, most people not realizing you as they kept on dancing. You threw another saucy glance at me before smirking and disappearing more.

I tried to calm myself when I find you, you hands were tossed above your head in a secluded part of the club. No one can see us, and you know that if we get caught then it would be bad. Really bad. Your legs are parted to, but we locked eyes and I moved, almost striking as my one of my hands joined your above your head while the other went straight for your crotch.

My face was up against yours and I heard every hitch of your breathing when I palmed you. My tongue stuck out and I wiped the sweat from your neck off. My mouth eventually closed down on it, sucking and that caused you to moan out even louder.

You pushed me back with your hands when you managed to get them free of my one. But your hands soon found themselves occupied in my hair when you pulled me forward, our lips smashing together and our teeth banging against each other with the feeling of much need. Our tongues and mouths seemed to fit perfectly, but my attention was directed back to you when your hands left my hair and began to fumble with my belt.

"Evan," I whispered out, my forehead now against the wall, and my body trapped yours. But I moaned out again when you pulled my pants down slightly. You gasped in surprise when you saw my surprise. My friends had convince me to go commando that night, and I'm sure that pleased you all the same.

It was my turn and I was afraid that I would grow violent if I wasn't inside of you soon. I had to rip those pants of yours since they weren't coming off easily. You just looked at me and pouted before stating that those had been one of your favourite jeans.

My hands soon ripped at your tiny thong that you were wearing, and out lips were back together. You hopped against the wall, wrapping your legs around me, and I couldn't help but bit your lips as you sunk onto me. We stilled for a moment. Our lips parted once more, and I saw you clench your eyes shut, but nodded and gave me the okay. We worked together but I began to lose control and started to thrust wildly into you. Your soft mewls making me crazy as you buried your face into my neck. I felt the soft kisses you gave me as I continued to fuck you restlessly.

I have never had sex against the wall before, that's because I always played it safe but not tonight. Tonight was all about you, and the raw emotion that we had inside. It felt so good to have your legs wrapped around me as my hard cock continuously went in and out of you. My one hand went to support your ass and I stabled you against the wall more securely as my other hand reached for your own cock. When I stroked it, I could feel some of the juices escape from your body coated my hand. You yelled out my name and I almost came there.

It was getting harder and harder to kept you up every passing second. My knees felt like they were going to buckle with every thrust but I had to wait. I had to give you release before I sought my own. My lips moved to his ear and whispered into it.

"I like the way you move."

You stilled and yelled loudly before you cried out my name and came, coating both of us with your release. That was all it took before I came myself, pounding a few more times into that sweet little ass of yours and my spasms continued for longer than I would had liked. I lifted you off me, making sure you didn't fall before zipping the two of us back up. Our lips met for a final time that evening and I looked at you with a sad smile afterwards. I turned my back to you, and began to walk away.

"Ted, wait."

I turned and watched you with curiously and saw how the seductress that lies within you turned into a shy little school girl.

"Can I get you a drink?" I smiled at you and you smiled back.

"Sure, Ev. I'd like that.


End file.
